coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9302 (17th November 2017)
Plot Anna is disbelieving. She's surprised when Phelan owns up to framing her for pushing Seb off the ladder. Phelan threatens to bring her down if she doesn't help him get Nicola - and their grandchild - back. The Imam can't advise Rana who to choose. Rana's mother and brother Saira and Imran Habeeb arrive at the registry office. Zeedan worries about Rana's whereabouts. Robert tells Michelle that it was groin strain after all. Michelle swallows the lie. Kate drowns her sorrows. When Rana mentions that she's married, the imam tells her that she's already made her choice. Kate leaves Rana a voicemail urging her not to marry Zeedan and telling her that she loves her. Rana deletes it without listening to it. Chesney finds Gemma's skull charm inside the deep fat fryer. He's peeved when she tells him to throw it away as he let Sinead down to help her. Gary confirms to Anna that he got Nicola pregnant. She can't believe he could be so stupid. Gary is happy that Nicola has gone to Australia as he wants to forget it ever happened. Robert signs up for a triathlon as he's in denial about the lump. Rana arrives late at the registry office with the excuse that the taxi got lost. Gary wants to dob Phelan in to the police now that he's confessed but Anna decides to wait for him to make the next move. The wedding celebrations continues at No.6. A drunken Kate crashes the party. Rana takes her into the orangery before she says too much in front of everyone. Kate apologises for any trouble she's caused but her words leave Rana wondering if she's done the right thing. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Imam - Wasim Zakir *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Exterior and foyer *Mosque Notes *First appearance of Imran Habeeb. *This episode was transmitted in memory of Jason Crossley, a previous costume supervisor on the programme. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna tells Gary about Phelan's latest blackmail plot; the Nazirs nervously await Rana's arrival at the register office; and Kate's behaviour starts to arouse suspicion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,790,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2017 episodes